Swing sets, obstacle courses, and other play systems typically include a number of play accessories such as slides, climbing walls, swings, etc. and/or a number of “stations” such as walls, hurdles, ladders, etc. The play accessories and/or stations are typically spaced-apart so that a child may play on or otherwise interact with them one at a time. For example, an obstacle course may have spaced-apart walls, monkey bars, and rope swings that can be successively climbed, traversed, and swung across, respectively, to complete the course.